Abuse of a Fox
by Namikaze Dragon
Summary: Naruto has been having lots of trouble with a certain pink haired psycho, and is afraid of women. Can Hinata help him with his fear, or will he have to live alone? Naruhina, MAJOR Sakura bashing, really a romance hurt/comfort humor thing. MY FIRST FANFIC. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Abuse of a Fox

It was a bright, sunny day in the village of Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and all was well in the place. Suddenly, an orange streak, running at high speeds while running away from a pink blur of rage; knocks over a man reading a book, leaning on a bridge. His left eye was covered by his hitai-ate, and as he fell, he dropped his orange book straight into the water. "NOOOOO! MY ICHA ICHA IS GONE!" Kakashi screamed as it fell. His hitai-ate was soaked as he blubbered and sobbed over his lost perverted treasure.

A young girl; though highly developed for her age, as she was only 14; watched this spectacle with her pale eyes as it unfolded. 'Naruto-kun,' she thought, as she rushed off to help him. She chased the sprinting young boy through the village, who was being followed by a pink banshee, as it sounded, due to the screeching. As she caught up, she got a closer look at Naruto's condition. His usually orange fluffy tail, which he had gotten at the chunin exams along with his cute fuzzy ears, had become matted with flecks of red running along it. She then saw that Sakura (yes, she is Sakura) had a kunai in hand, and was continually trying to slash at the boy, aiming to kill at every stroke. Hinata then snapped. She jumped in front of the pink psycho, grabbed the kunai, and threw it at the tree behind her. Naruto heard a thunk, and stopped, wondering what had happened. He then saw an unexpected sight. Hinata, red as usual around him, but a different red, was standing in front of Sakura. This was a different kind of red though, because of the look on her face as she looked at the pink banshee looked of the sheerest hatred he had ever seen on that girl.

"What… the hell… are you doing… TO MY NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled, releasing enough killer intent to make the Kyuubi no Kitsune cower. And cower he did.

"**Kit; that girl is starting to scare me. ME. Of all beings, I am scared." **Kyuubi said, backed up to the edge of his cage.

'I know what you mean, kyuu- wait. HER Naruto-kun? Why would she say that?'

"**Hn. Sometimes I think the Uchiha boy is correct about you being a dobe." **Kyuubi muttered.

'Hey! I can hear you even if you mutter, fuzz ball!' Naruto thought as he grimaced.

"**I know." **

Sakura started to cower under the raging Hyuuga's stare. She dropped the other kunai that she was holding and quickly fled the scene. Hinata looked at Naruto, using her bloodline to make sure that he was okay. What she saw horrified her. Naruto had internal bleeding, muscle tearing from running from the pink bitch, a cracked rib, and his tail was bleeding profusely, along with other cuts on his chest. She quickly took out her medicine jar and brought it over to Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun! Y-you're hurt! Please, let m-me help." Hinata stuttered, remembering what she had just said with a light blush.

"You don't need to do that, I'm fi-WOAH!" Naruto didn't have time to finish, as Hinata had already jyuukened his tatters of a shirt off, and began rubbing the ointment on him. Her blush had intensified at this bold act, but she continued to work diligently on healing him. 'His wounds should be healing due to Kyuubi's chakra, but did Sakura coat it with poison? She really meant to kill him!' Hinata thought worriedly as she healed him. The wounds started to steam and close up, due to her ointment and healing jutsu combined. The pain started to let up, as Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thank you… Hinata-chan. I might have died if it wasn't for you. I don't understand why I wasn't healing, but you saved me." Naruto said. Hinata blushed intensely due to the honorific added to her name.

"U-umm, Naruto-kun, y-your tail…" Hinata said with an even bigger blush.

"Huh? Oh, right, um, Hinata-chan, could you get it? I don't really know how to spread the ointment." Naruto said with a slight blush. No sooner had he said that than Hinata jumped to his tail, and started to spread the ointment and performing the healing jutsu. "W-wow, thanks, Hinata-chan…" naruto muttered contentedly. Hinata started to hear a strange noise coming from Naruto as she finished up healing him. It sounded like… purring? Just then, Naruto felt a tight pressure in his pants from the slightly pleasurable feeling of Hinata touching his tail. "Wow-thanks-Hinata-chan-I-need-to-go-thanks-bye!" Naruto yelled as he rushed away, hoping she didn't see what happened. Hinata wondered why Naruto had up and left so quickly, but she then had a glance at the problem that had "risen up." 'Did… Naruto-kun find that… pleasurable?' Hinata thought as she went home. Along the way, she saw Kakashi, still red eyed and blubbering about his porn, and watched as he rushed off to find ero sennin.

Naruto had been having an off day. First, he was out of instant ramen to eat for breakfast. Then, he tried to by some ramen for home, but they said they were all out, even though he could see that the shelves were fully packed with ramen. So he tried to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen, when Sakura started sprinting towards him with a kunai, screeching "YOU PEEPING TOM! CHAAA!" and he started running after that. She started slashing away at Naruto, and the blade glistened with poison that would prevent natural healing, so he would feel it. Lately, Sakura had been beating up on him more than usual, all because she is in a grouchy mood. Sasuke, the teme, he had finally gotten a sense of humor, and had played a prank on him by henging into him, taking peeks at the girls, and telling them where Naruto was after taking off the disguise. This had gotten him a lot of beatings from Sakura, but the other girls knew it was Sasuke. He wasn't nearly as peppy as Naruto, and his chakra was much lower than his. But Sakura, she went after Naruto anyway. But Hinata had saved him, and he was starting to realize how nice she always was to him. He didn't like Sakura that much anymore. In fact, he kind of was attracted to Hinata. She was the only one he didn't have to quiver in fear of, or run away from. In fact, he should probably go thank her properly. So he set off for the Hyuuga compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN) I will decide if I will eventually put a lemon in, but, do not worry. I have BIG plans for this story.**

Hinata was elated that she had gotten to a point where Naruto acknowledged her very existence. He even gave her the honorific he had always used for Sakura! Sakura. That pink haired psycho banshee bitch. If she even got near Naruto with a hint of a threat, Hinata would kill her. Hinata then arrived at the gates to her house. Not much of a house, though. More like a mansion, or a palace. But she was humble, after all the entire Hyuuga council thought of her as a failure. Except her dad. He can be harsh at times, but she knows that he loves her. Hanabi, on the other hand, is so big headed by the council she demands that she become the heir to the title as head of the main branch. Hinata pondered why her dad would let her get as big headed from the council's praise as she jumped into the bathroom next to her room to get a shower. She felt fatigued, and needed to freshen up, and relax. Her dad wasn't home, but she knew he would say that she needed a washing.

Naruto had just arrived at the Hyuuga gates, and was banging on them, waiting for somebody to let him in. The young hanyou was disgruntled, and impatient. Finally, Neji opened the gates, and asked Naruto what his business here was.

"I'm here to see Hinata-chan. Is she home?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Hai, Naruto. She is here. You may come in." Neji said, monotonous as ever.

Naruto rushed in to the mansion. He wandered around a bit before finding a room that had HINATA on the door. He opened it, and was treated to quite a sight. Hinata, standing there, naked as the day she was born, looked at Naruto with a blush that almost made her look like a plum.

"I'm SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto yelled as he shot out of the room. Hinata got dressed, used her Byakugan, and saw Naruto, with his tail wrapped around his body as he clutched on it for dear life, under every single pillow and blanket from the entire mansion covering him. She could see and hear him muttering over and over, "Please don't kill me, please don't slash my tail, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She could hear him sobbing now, and he was in slight shock, as he thought Sakura might come out of nowhere and hurt him.

"N-naruto-kun, are you o-okay?" Hinata stuttered.

"Please…*sniff*… I'm sorry… I didn't *sniff*mean to…" Naruto sobbed, trying to hold back his tears of fear. His mask had cracked, and he knew he was going to be hated by the one person who actually cares for his existence.

Hinata steeled herself, she didn't want to stutter and be weak in front of Naruto. He needed her to be strong, so she would be strong. "Naruto-kun. It is okay. It was just an accident. Please, come out of there. I need to tell you something." Hinata said. Naruto crept out of his hole cautiously, with tears still in his eyes, as Hinata lunged at him. He had no time to defend, so he just shut his eyes tight and hoped it would be over quick. He then felt a type of pressure that he had never felt before. He opened his eyes, and saw Hinata, with her arms around him. It felt extremely nice to be held by someone with no threat of being hurt, hopefully. "I would never, ever, EVER hurt you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, then squeaked as Naruto hugged back with all of the pain, anguish and loneliness washing away from his body, being refilled with happiness that somebody actually cared.

"Thank you, Hina-chan. could you please walk me home? I can't even stand being alone right now. Please?" Naruto said through the hug.

"Of course Naruto-kun." said Hinata, blushing at her new nickname.

So they walked Naruto home, hand in hand, as Naruto cowered from almost every woman in Konoha, even Ayame, but he warmed up to her after she gave him ramen. Hinata then saw a fast approaching pink haired demon, chasing an emo blur, shooting by at 50m an hour. Hinata glared holes into the back of the banshee's head, as Naruto cowered. She held him close to her, and he calmed down. They finally arrived at his home, and Naruto thanked Hinata for being such a wonderful person, and she blushed and radiated like the sun. Hinata then felt extremely bold, and kissed Naruto on the cheek before shooting home and arriving there within 5 minutes. She then saw her dad, Hiashi, standing at the door with a rather large scowl on his face. He looked at Hinata and said, "Daughter, please meet me in the living room." And with that, Hinata went inside, waiting for what was to come.

HAHA! Cliffhanger NO JUTSU BISCUITS! By the way, I really love to say biscuit instead of bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN) I may be putting up a poll on which other pairings I should do, other than Naruhina. Anyways, back to the story no jutsu!**

Hinata walked into the living room, and was told to sit down by her father. She was anxious as to what her punishment would be, so she did not waste any time doing what her father said.

"What were you doing out Hinata? I was worried that you might have been kidnapped again." Hiashi said, looking sternly at his daughter. This was half true, as he_ was_ worried about the bloodline being stolen from them, but he was also worried for his daughter's welfare.

"W-well, I was training at the training grounds, a-and I saw Naruto-kun. He was being ch-chased by Sakura, because of a prank that Sasuke made in order to get him in trouble with her. She was chasing him with a kunai coated with poison that my ointment alone couldn't heal, so I scared Sakura away, and I used a healing jutsu along with my ointment, but I'm afraid that he is afraid of women now, except for me." Hinata managed to say mostly without stuttering.

"Wait, that psychotic pink haired bitch that follows that emo kid around all of the time?" Hiashi seethed. Hinata wasn't sure why her father was so angry at the sound of Sakura's name, but she would have to ask him some time. She was also surprised with her father's informality at this time.

"Go to him." Hiashi stated. "You need to go to him. That pink haired psycho will be the death of him. When I was his age, her mother made me afraid of women. But your mother helped me with my problem. I allow you to date him. He needs you more than ever now. Now go my daughter!" Hiashi commanded. Hinata left with a single, 'hai,' and left. "May Kami bless your soul, Naruto Uzumaki, and my daughter as well." Hiashi prayed as he drank his tea.

Hinata sped off to Naruto's house, filled with joy that she was allowed to date Naruto. She stopped at Ichiraku's to get some ramen for her hopefully soon to be boyfriend. She arrived at his apartment, and knocked on the door carefully, hoping that Naruto was okay. The door then opened to a tear stricken Naruto, one of his eyes blackened, and his tail bleeding again. He had a kunai in hand, his eyes filled with fear and hate. He took one look at Hinata, who he now cared for with all of his being, and dropped the razor sharp knife, it clattering onto the ground at the door. Naruto's face changed into pure shock, as he turned around, grabbed Hinata with his tail, and quickly pulled her inside. He slammed the door shut, locked the door several times, and pulled Hinata into a warm embrace as he bawled his eyes out into her shoulder. "Who did this to you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked; appalled at whoever did this to her little fox.

"Sakura did…*sniff*… I didn't even know what I…*sniff*… did!" Naruto said, as Hinata noticed that he didn't call her "Sakura-chan" anymore.

"Shhh… It's okay… I'm here. No need to worry. I've got you." Hinata said as she crooned sweet nothings into his ear as he wept into her shoulder. Eventually, Naruto's tears slowed, and he stopped sobbing. But he still held onto Hinata as she secretly healed his tail, not wanting to stop comforting him. All of a sudden, a loud grumbling sound permeated the moment. It was Naruto's stomach, as he hadn't even eaten anything in 3 days, because of a certain pink psycho interrupting his meals every day. "I'm sorry Hina-chan. I haven't had a straight meal in 3 days." Naruto groaned, feeling weak. Hinata spotted this, and she quickly got out of his grasp, picked him up, as he was way too light for her to struggle, and she carried him to his bed. "Please hang on, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, rushing into the kitchen. She took whatever Naruto had in the cupboard, and started to cook. She finished cooking, and brought it to Naruto to eat. He tried to grab it, but he could barely move. Hinata saw this, and started to feed him herself. He gobbled up everything that she gave him, and could finally move again. He shot up and gave Hinata a hug, while savoring the taste of the food she gave him. "Um, Hina-chan, I don't really know how this works, but I like you. I like you a lot. Could we hang out sometime?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to do.

"**Wow. Slick move, kit. You really got her with that one."**Kyuubi said with a snort.

"Shut up, fuzz ball."

"**Hey, you're just as fuzzy as me, kit."**

"Forget it."

"YES! I…I mean uh… sure. Does that mean that I'm your, um, girlfriend?" Hinata said, embarrassed at the outbreak she just blurted out. She looked at him hopefully, with a light blush, and waited for his answer.

"If you want to b-'' Naruto was cut off as Hinata glomped him back onto the bed, screeching YAAAAAAAAAAAY like she had just been crowned Kunoichi of the century.

Naruto was shocked at such an answer; he didn't even know what to do. All of Hinata's shyness had gone out the window in that very moment, and Naruto was utterly speechless. Just then, they heard another screeching voice, and it came from outside. A blonde girl, Ino, to be exact, had been watching, and now she used her legendary EEEEP to kill the ears of the new couple. Ino then saw that she had been spotted, and ran away to tell everyone, except Sakura, she would let her figure it out, about the long awaited pair. Naruto looked at the window, thinking that the scary girl was still there. He was shaking in his boots, as Hinata comforted him, saying it was okay. He calmed down, and the two just kept hugging each other, reveling in each other's warmth. Naruto was finally happy, truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN) Somebody said that I should post longer chapters. I will try, but that would mean longer to post. Right now the chapters are at about 1000 words, but I can bump it up. Also, should I put in Anko Mitarashi? I can make some hilarious freaked out Naruto moments in with her.**

Sunlight shone through the window, hitting a young hanyou in the eyes. He slowly started to rise to the world of the waking, yawning and stretching from the best night's sleep that he had ever gotten. He then realized that there was an unfamiliar weight resting on him. He opened his eyes to see a young Hyuuga heiress sleeping on his chest, with an extremely cute smile on her face. He just stared at her for a little while, and then gently shook her awake. 'She is so cute.' Naruto thought sweetly. Then, he realized that she hadn't gone home last night. As she rubbed her eyes, Naruto asked her about how her father would react.

"Don't worry Naru-kun. My father was the one who told me to come back and help you in the first place. Believe it or not, Sakura's mom bullied my father like Sakura is to you." Naruto shuddered every time that Hinata said Sakura; he was still a little sore from all of the beatings he had gotten yesterday. But he did like the nickname he had gotten. He then remembered; Hinata was his girlfriend!

"Hina-chan, come on! I still need to take you on that date!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Hinata by the hand ;( who squeaked) and led her out of the door to go to Naruto's favorite ramen stand. A figure watched with his Byakugan as the two interacted, and then ran off to get ramen for breakfast. He had watched them all night, to make sure his daughter and his best friend's son were okay. He smiled as they giggled and ran off, as Hiashi thought, 'Just like what happened with Hitomi and I.' He decided that Naruto was the right one for his daughter, as she was the right one for him. His smile widened as he left them, touched by their relationship, and how they cared so much for each other.

"Hey, jiji-san! Five bowls of ramen please!" Naruto yelled with a toothy grin. Teuchi looked at Naruto. He was more cheerful than usual, he ordered less than usual, and most of all, he had a girlfriend! He decided to play a little prank on them. He told Ayame, and she started giggling like a little school girl until he told her to make the ramen and act natural. Ayame complied immediately, and five minutes later, five steaming hot bowls were on the table. There was a chant of "ITADAKIMASU!" before Naruto demolished his food, and Hinata demolished hers… daintily. Naruto had finished 3 bowls, and Hinata was on her second. Ayame put the plan into action. She distracted Naruto by calling over a bunch of girls that fawned over his ears and tail; yes, it was cruel, but necessary for the plan. While Hinata was chasing off the horde of girls with sparkling chibi eyes, and Naruto was cowering in fear, Ayame took a noodle, and placed each half of it in each bowl. Naruto finally stopped cowering, and Hinata, out of breath, sat down again to eat the remains in auto pilot. She was way too tired to even think, so she just got a bit of ramen on her chopstick, and slurped it down, as was Naruto. They didn't realize that a certain noodle was leading them closer and closer to each other's faces, and as they nearly finished the noodle, their lips touched. They froze in place, eyes wide in shock, as they still didn't separate. They started to close their eyes again as they put pressure on each other's lips. Hinata and Naruto, locked into their own world, kept kissing each other, and separated after a minute.

"T-that… was my first k-kiss…" Hinata stuttered for the first time since she had healed Naruto for the first time.

"M-mine t-t-too…" Naruto stuttered, surprising everyone. Naruto then reached his hand to his lips, lightly touched them, and started to pinch himself. He then started slapping himself, and then he started to generate a rasengan, and drove it into his own gut. "Owww. That hurt… Wait… THAT HURT! YES! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Naruto yelled, loud enough to be heard across the village. Hinata then remembered something. She had to take Naruto to the hokage's office for a psychiatric exam. She had told her of Naruto's fear of women, and she needed to verify in order to punish whoever was responsible for Naruto's issue.

"Naru-kun, we need to take you down to the hokage's office for a psychiatric exam. Let's go, ok?" Hinata said, wondering how Naruto would react to Tsunade, hoping for the best. They left Ichiraku's, and went to the Hokage's office. The pair arrived at the door, where there was a chunin standing guard. "Halt, do you have an appointment with Hokage-sama?" The chunin asked, even though he knew full well that they did. He just wanted to feel superior to the genin couple.

"Just let them in, asshole!" A voice boomed from inside the office. The chunin immediately obeyed and admitted the couple into the office. Tsunade had a huge blush on her cheeks, and was swaying slightly, but she could really hold her alcohol, judging by the huge pile of sake bottles everywhere. Tsunade then told Shizune to clean up the mess, and she complied, though grumbling all through it, with her pig watching her. Shizune was envious of Ton-Ton, and just glared at the pig as if it was worth hating. Once Shizune was finished, she pulled up two chairs for the hanyou and pale eyed Hyuuga. They plopped down on them, and told the Hokage of the trouble. She thought for a drunken moment, and went over to her observation table, and called Naruto over. He got up timidly, remembering that Tsunade was a lady, and walked over, his tail between his legs. She told him to sit up on the table, and he complied, not wanting to be hurt or stabbed. She then emitted a green chakra from her fingers, and asked Naruto if he could lie down for a moment. He nodded yes, and lay down. She pulsated the green chakra, and touched his head. What she saw horrified her. Usually she would have to dig up memories for a psychiatric exam, but they just sprang up. Naruto started to tear up as she saw all of his memories. She saw the Uchiha brat, henging into him, and peeking at the ladies, which was her memory, and it joined with the one of Sakura running, chasing Naruto through the woods with an anti-healing poison, one that SHE taught her apprentice to make. She felt enraged, and very guilty, as her apprentice was ruining her little gaki's mind with years of abuse as she found the earlier and earlier memories. She saw the villagers, led by her FORMER apprentice's mother, chanting "KILL THE DEMON!" while chasing a poor, defenseless, five year old Naruto around the village. She was disgusted with those two, and was going to give them a piece of her mind, and eventually make it up to her little gaki. Naruto was almost bawling his eyes out, having to re-see everything. She couldn't erase the memories, they were his whole life. She took her hand off of his head and told Hinata to comfort him. She told her that his memories were too much to be able to get rid of, and they would have to cure the phobia manually, with some sort of therapy. "I might be able to help with that." A man with long, white hair, a large scroll on his back, and a pervy smile walked into the room. "I can cure him of his phobia, if you give me a couple of years to train him." Jiraiya said. He got down to the point, describing the desensitization method he had in mind. Both ladies and Naruto screamed, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tsunade explained how that would mentally destroy Naruto, and even thought they are ninjas, and are considered adults, doesn't mean her little gaki will give his virginity away to some whore. That would be the lowest way to lose your virginity. Naruto was terrified at the mere thought of doing… THAT with anyone for the first time, except… EXCEPT, and only EXCEPT with Hinata. He hoped she would never hurt him, and he looked at her to get him out of this. The toad sannin was staring at Tsunade's ample bosom, and as soon as she saw, he was kicked out of the room by an invisible foot, while she hadn't moved an inch. As Jiraiya flew through the air, a boot shimmered into sight, stuck right up his ass an inch or two deep in. The boot disappeared, and Jiraiya howled into space as his now stretched butt cheeks flopped and flapped in the wind. 'Now,' thought Tsunade, 'I'm going to teach those two idiots a lesson.' Tsunade rolled up her sleeves as she gave Naruto a big hug, not caring that his face was right in her boobs, after all, she would never do anything to a guy that was afraid of women; especially her own little gaki. She let go of the now unconscious boy and walked out the door, not being able to wait any longer to teach those two a lesson; and to maim them.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN) Thanks for the support I've been getting, and there have also been a few flamers, but don't worry, I'll keep posting. Maybe not as much though, my life has been a bit busy. But if you're gonna flame, at least help instead of insult. Namikaze Dragon out.**

Naruto and Hinata watched as Tsunade stomped out of the room, rolling her sleeves up. She shut the door, well not really shut, the door fell off of its hinges as soon as it slammed, leaving the doorway wide open to a chunin, whose face was smashed into his skull cartoonishly. Shizune looked out of a window to see Tsunade walking into walls and not stopping, smashing each one in a juggernaught-like style. Shizune grabbed Ton-Ton and rushed out the door, following after the raging Hokage. Naruto's shaking had gone down as she cooed into his ear, halting his tremors bit by bit. When Naruto calmed down enough, he started to hear a screaming voice in his head.

"**KIT! RELAX! IT'S ONLY A MEMORY! We're all OKAY! You can stop shaking- Oh. You stopped." **Naruto sweat dropped as he realized that Kyuubi had been screaming for no reason in his head, and had a little headache after the meaningless rant. He hopped down from the examination table, clutching his head with one hand as his tail flicked back and forth, a little agitated. He turned to Hinata and gave her a big hug, making her turn red, even though they were alone. A second later, a purple haired Kunoichi with a tan trench coat, and a fishnet suit walked in, her mouth clutching a stick of dango.

"Hey lady Hokage, you got a mission…" Anko, the snake jounin of the hidden leaf stopped as she saw the young hanyou embracing the blushing girl. She looked in amusement at the cute sight, and decided to have a little fun with the couple. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Anko said as she popped a dango into her mouth. The pair separated, one blushing and the other shaking. Hinata looked at Naruto to reassure him, but he was still shaking. He had heard stories of what the snake jounin could do if pissed off, and cringed in remembrance of her cutting his cheek with a kunai and tasting it. As if Kami Herself was messing with him, he felt a sharp sting on his cheek, and a soft, warm object flicking across it. He then did something no one would have ever predicted. He fainted. Anko was shocked at the fragile stature of this once strong boy. "Well, that was unexpected. Care to explain, pale eyes?" Anko said, as Hinata rushed to her boyfriend's side.

"W-well, Naruto is… Um… well… He is afraid of women." Hinata stuttered, not sure what to make of this dango eating shinobi with a taste for blood. She checked to make sure he was alright, which he was, but it didn't hurt to check.

"Oh. So, how long will he be out?" Anko asked, wondering how such a, as an annoying, gay asshole with green spandex would say, youthful boy would be so bent out of shape after a few months. She went over to Naruto, and let out a sigh as she bent on one knee, wondering what he was thinking about.

Naruto sneezed as he wandered around his mindscape, looking for a certain fuzz ball, as he came upon a cage. The Kyuubi was up and about, pacing as he fretted over something. He didn't feel right, as did the Kyuubi, and he wondered what may be happening. **"I don't feel right. I feel as if something bad may happen soon."**Said Kyuubi, completely ignoring Naruto as he stood there. 'What is going to happen? I didn't see anything happening outside before I… well… you know.' Naruto thought as the Kyuubi jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked at Naruto, thought a bit more, and then spoke.

"**Kit, I've decided. I'm going to give you a bloodline."**The fox said as he sat down. **"You may need it soon. I feel bad, like something is going to happen. You need to be prepared for it. I will give you a Doujutsu. It will allow you to analyze any taijutsu, counter almost any Ninjutsu, and let you seal things into any object. This may hurt, but you can bear it. Especially with that bluenette I see in your memories. Hold onto her, kit. She's a keeper." **Kyuubi spoke as he nodded his head.Naruto blushed as he nodded back, his tail waving around gracefully. He was about to return to consciousness, when Kyuubi said he would also get another tail. Naruto nodded, and ascended back to consciousness. Naruto didn't know what he meant, until he realized that Kyuubi only had eight tails, and he had one. He put two and two together as he started to wake up.

With Tsunade:

Tsunade was absolutely livid. To think that her own apprentice was using her potions to bring down the one person that had made her believe in him; it made her furious. She searched the village, trying to find leads on where Sakura was, or Sasuke, or anyone she could beat to a pulp without feeling guilty. She thought she saw a tiny glint of light in the sky, but she brushed it off as in her imagination. She walked into the Yaminaka flower shop, and asked Ino where Sakura was. "Why do you want to know where Sakura is?" Ino asked, slightly nervous as to the raging Hokage's motives.

"I'm not even going to explain myself once; I'm so angry right now. So just search my memories and see why." Tsunade said through her teeth as she clenched her fists. Ino complied, and went into her memories. She saw Tsunade taking drink after drink, as she called Naruto over. He sat on the observation table, and then she saw it. The memories. She saw what the villagers, and Sakura's mom, trying to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp. She saw Sakura slashing at Naruto with the poisonous kunai, and beating him around for no reason. She retracted from the Hokage's mind, and said, "Go get her and beat her to a bloody pulp for me. She is over on the west side of the village trying to ask Sasuke on a date by the academy." Ino was now a miniature Tsunade, her hands clenching and unclenching. "Oh, and if I can help Naruto in any way, please do not hesitate to ask." Tsunade nodded as she left the flower shop. Tsunade headed down the road, leaving shallow footprints in the road as she seethed and seethed. She was trying to think of the most painful punishments she could give her without killing her, and not having much success. She then got an idea as a fleeting evil smirk graced her lips, but only for a second, as she once again was stomping over to the pinkette's position. She then saw a pink haired person clinging onto a boy's hand, who was reeking of pure emo. She stomped over to the pair, and waited until Sasuke flung her off of his arm. She then said to Sasuke, "So. You think you are sooo funny, messing around with other people's heads, making them afraid of women, huh? Well, I'm going to give you a reason to be scared of women! **FOOT UP THE ASS NO JUTSU!**" And with that, Tsunade rushed through hand signs, and a boot appeared behind the black haired boy, lodging it up his butt as far as it would go. Sasuke shrieked bloody murder as he soared up into the air. He started to see a white and red speck that was increasing in size. He saw that it was Jiraiya, the pervy sage, as he almost passed him. Almost. Jiraiya grabbed the kid by his collar, and stopped his ascent. Jiraiya had a notebook, and he seemed to be stopped in mid air, as his butt was glowing blue. He turned out to be using his chakra to stay in the air, similar to the water walking jutsu. He also had a telescope that glinted in the sunlight every now and then, as the toad sage spoke. "Tsunade get you too?" Sasuke just nodded as the toad sage continued to hold him. "I think I may have to thank her; she gave me a great spot to do my research." The sage said with a pervy giggle, and then asked Sasuke why he was up here. Sasuke explained what he had done, and Jiraiya promptly dropped him. 'That will teach him to mess with my apprentice.' The sage thought as he turned back to his notes. Sasuke fell rapidly, rubbing his butt as he wished he wouldn't be seen in this state. A splash was then heard, as a woman screeched from the hot springs. The shrieks of the last Uchiha could be heard miles away.

Tsunade started to hear the shrieks of women, and smirked, satisfied as she thanked Jiraiya. She knew that he would always help her, even if he had been sent into the stratosphere by her. She blew a kiss to the tiny glint that was now identified as Jiraiya, and the glint started to fall as the toad sage, legendary in stature, had googly eyes and hearts surrounding his head as he fell in an unceremonious manner. He landed in the women's bath, and was about to be beaten to a pulp, but a small slug appeared next to the ladies and delivered Tsunade's message. The girls smirked, and Jiraiya would not be able to think straight for a week as he smiled happily, blessing Tsunade.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, and looked at the now terrified girl that was at her feet. She spoke to her ex pupil, "Why would you even think of taking **my** potions, using **my** knowledge and **my** scrolls to make a poison to kill a harmless little boy who was under **my **care, and didn't even do anything that you think he did?" Sakura was shaking so much that the fleas on akamaru's back were screaming, "earthquake!" as Tsunade once again cracked her knuckles. She started to weave signs, and once she finished, yelled, "**Virginity Loss NO JUTSU!"** A boot appeared out of nowhere, kicked Sakura in the vagina, and Tsunade watched as Sakura was flung into a dumpster, crying that she wanted Sasuke to be her first time, while he was a bloody piece of emo, surrounded by toweled girls who had strapped him to a chair, and taped his eyes open to force him to watch an exercise video Gai had made in college. He was screaming for Itachi to come take his eyes, while he in fact was in the exact same predicament from Tobi playing a prank on him. The cruelness was so intense, that the Kyuubi would be proud. Tsunade smiled, and wondered how she could even make it up to the poor hanyou.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN) I need help on deciding what the Doujutsu will be called. If anyone has any Ideas, put them in the comments. Btw, if you don't like, don't read flamers.**

Naruto had just woken up from his forced slumber, as he heard a faint cry for mercy. He sat up and rubbed his cerulean pools, yawning and stretching, when he felt a faint buzzing in the back of his head. He didn't have time to think about it though, as an unbearable pain shot through his body. He felt his tail bone stretch as he yelled and struggled to keep consciousness. The two women that were next to him shot up and backed away, as they saw electricity shooting around him. When Anko tried to touch it, she was shot back into the wall of the office. Hinata now saw that a second tail was appearing, and looked at it, wondering what the Kyuubi was doing to him. She waited until the electricity had died down, and ran over to the smoking hanyou. She performed a healing jutsu to help him, and he slowly started to rouse. He opened his eyes and saw the shocked looks of the two women. He looked at Hinata, who held up a mirror to show him what had happened. He saw that his eyes were still the same blue, but his pupil was a slit, and had a green circle surrounding the center, where it used to be. He stared at it in awe, until he looked at Anko. He saw that she was coming towards him, and he stumbled back. Anko told him that he didn't need to be scared of her, and she asked him to come over. He hesitantly complied, and Anko grabbed his chin. She studied his eyes, and told Hinata to go get Lady Tsunade. "No need, Anko." Tsunade walked in, her eyes calmer than before, and her blush gone. She walked over to the hanyou, and studied his eyes. She decided that she would not tell the council, as they would try to use him as a weapon. She also decided, though, that she might want to put on the CRA for Naruto. She wasn't sure how he would handle it, but it may help him with his fear in the long run. She walked over to Hinata, and told her what she thought. Hinata hesitated, but she complied, whispering something else into Tsunade's ear. She nodded, and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto, since you have a new Doujutsu, I think that it is appropriate to put the CRA into effect." Naruto squinted his eyes, confused as to what the CRA was. "The CRA is short for clan restoration act." Tsunade said as she sweat dropped. Naruto was now thinking, panicking, and then running all over the place screaming. Tsunade grabbed him by his new tail, and told him to calm down. "Stop it Naruto, you need to calm down. You won't have to find wives immediately, but you will have to have more than one." At this, Naruto seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still nervous. Tsunade then remembered how Sakura would get him to calm down, and she let go of his tail, and apologized for scaring him. Naruto tried to put up his mask by putting his hand behind his head and laughing, but he was still shaking. Hinata went over to him, and hugged him as he wrapped his tails around her. Anko couldn't help but aw at the sight. She ran over and hugged the both of them, as Naruto started to blush, panic, and then settle down. Anko put the two down, and looked over to the door, where Hinata's father was standing. He was proud of Hinata for being able to help Naruto a little, and as he could see, Naruto had taken a definite liking to her.

"Naruto-san, will you please come over here? I would like to tell you something." Hiashi stated, beckoning Naruto over. Naruto went over as Hiashi bent on one knee. "Naruto-san, my daughter has loved you since the day she first met you, and it seems that you have taken a liking to her. If you two wish to marry, then I give you my blessing." Hiashi whispered, giving Naruto a box. "Do not open that now; open it when the time is ready." Naruto nodded, and put the package into his pocket.

"What did Hiashi want?" Tsunade asked.

"He just wanted to tell me something." Naruto replied, giving Hinata a loving foxy grin as he spoke. She blushed, and smiled back. He felt a twinge in his eye, and he yelped as his eye felt like burning. He asked Kyuubi what was going on, and he didn't know. "**Kit, the eye only half works. You can't counter Ninjutsu anymore. Shut the eye down!"** Kyuubi screamed as he told Naruto how to do it. Naruto shut the eye off, and his eye turned back to normal. Naruto looked at Hinata, and told her he was fine, but something had gone wrong with the Doujutsu. Hinata rushed over to Naruto's side, and fussed over him once again while Anko rolled her eyes. She went over to the two and separated them. "Okay, that's enough you two." She set the now blushing couple down.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, can we go get some ramen? I'm kind of hungry, and I don't know why." Naruto said, and they departed for their date. Tsunade thought for a little while, and then Shizune burst in suddenly, panting with Ton-Ton in her arms.

"I… Have been looking… for you… everywhere… TO FIND YOU HERE!?"Shizune exploded. Tsunade looked at her, and told her to go home, and take a rest. Shizune shunshined out of the building, heading for home. Tsunade took out a bottle of Sake, and chugged it down. 'It is going to be a long week.' Thought Tsunade as she took another swig. Anko just stared at her, amazed that she could take in that much Sake without dying.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN) I'm not really sure whether I should put Tsunade in a harem, but Hinata will always be the main focus. I may be putting some battles in soon, as I realized that they have to have a mission.**

Naruto and Hinata were down at Ichiraku's, and were slurping down noodles as if they were made of pure tastiness. Naruto had finished his fifth bowl, slurping and licking at the remnants of what his stomach was searching for. He set the bowl down with a clang as he looked at Hinata and gave her a small peck on the lips. Hinata blushed, but said nothing as she grabbed Naruto's head, and pulled him into an intense lip lock, ravaging his face. She let go, and made an innocent face as Naruto fell on the ground, his eyes swirling and a goofy grin plastered onto his face. She giggled, and helped him back up onto his chair. She saw that one of his fuzzy ears had twitched, and she strangely wanted to touch them.

"Umm… Naru-kun?" Hinata said, still looking at his ears, which were getting more cute and irresistible by the second. Naruto glanced at Hinata, who had a strange look on her face, and wondered what was going on. He had seen that exact same look on the fan girls faces the day that they first kissed. It was a bit creepy how intense the look on her face was getting.

"Yes, Hina-chan?"Naruto said, uncertain of her motives towards him. Hinata seemed to be getting slightly closer with every second.

"Can I… umm… touch your ears?"Hinata asked, throwing Naruto off of his train of thought at hearing her question, as she bounced up and down impatiently. Naruto was caught a bit off guard by her question, but he decided it would be okay.

"Uhh… sure… I guess that would be alright-"Naruto was cut off as Hinata eeped and leapt towards him. She started to rub his ears as she gushed at how cute they were. She blew into Naruto's ear and watched as it twitched. Once again Naruto felt the tight twinge in his pants from Hinata touching his fox parts. He lifted up Hinata and set her down next to him, hoping she didn't notice.

"Having problems I see?" Hinata said with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat seem miserable in comparison. She kept gushing over Naruto's ears and tails, saying how fluffy and cute they were. The pressure kept building in Naruto's pants, and before he blew, He ducked out of Hinata's grip.

"Um… I just remembered! Yeah! That I have to go… um… feed my pet… um… Aardvark! Yeah! Aardvark, and … um… I have to …um… defrost the um… the, the dinosaur! Yeah! I have to go Hina-chan! Bye!" Naruto rambled as he fled, clutching his pants as he quickly wobbled away. Hinata was extremely amused at how Naruto always reacted to her, and had an odd feeling, like she wanted to see more. It was getting late, and Naruto had already gone off to bed. She started to skip down the road to the Hyuuga compound, and when she arrived, she jumped over the wall and into her bedroom window. She sat on the ledge for a moment, staring at the garden outside, and remembered her mother; how happy and kind she was, as she climbed into her room, shut the window and climbed into bed.

_**LEMON ALERT**_

_Naruto was wandering around a beautiful forest, admiring how beautiful the trees were, and following all of the forest animals with his eyes, wondering how something could be so beautiful. He started to spin around, and as he did, he heard a faint heavenly sound reach his ear. He curiously followed it, wondering what could be making such a beautiful sound. He crawled through some bushes, and poked his head out of the leaves to see a girl, dancing under a waterfall, naked and emitting a beautiful song. He admired her curves as she spun around, still not aware of his presence. Her gorgeous figure, her round, firm breasts, they all had Naruto drooling. She turned once more, and Naruto saw her face. It was Hinata!_

_He couldn't believe his eyes as she noticed him, and beckoned him towards her with a naughty grin. He walked towards her, his jaw hanging, and he stopped, standing on the water. Hinata slowly walked towards him, swaying her exposed hips with a sexy smile. She put her arm around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss as she unzipped his jacket with the other hand. She threw his jacket away, and Tore his shirt off suddenly as she deepened the kiss. Her other arm wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body against hiss, feeling the contours of his muscles as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Hinata had easily beaten Naruto into submission, and started to pleasure the entire area of his mouth. Naruto grabbed Hinata's left breast as she moaned into the kiss, showing that she wanted more. _

_Hinata started to unbutton his pants, and broke away from the kiss as she pulled his pants down. "Hinata?" Naruto said, slightly shocked at her boldness, as Hinata shushed him, and pulled down the final barrier which stood between Hinata and the full, uncovered Naruto. As his member was revealed, it stuck right up, as Hinata looked at it hungrily. She admired how big it was; as she estimated that it was about 10 inches long. She licked the tip as Naruto gasped. She smirked, and ran her tongue along the tip of his now throbbing member until she reached the tip. Naruto was completely still from the pleasure that he was receiving, and immediately groaned as Hinata took him into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down, making him groan and grunt with each movement. She started to move faster and faster as Naruto was getting goose bumps from these new feelings, and she suddenly slowed her pace. Naruto's entire body tensed up as he felt a tight pressure in his member; and he lost it. He spewed his load into Hinata's awaiting mouth, as she gulped each stream of cum from Naruto's spasming body. She saw that he had settled back down, and his dick was still at full mast. She grasped her breast together on Naruto's member as he groans, feeling the soft, fleshy mounds caressing him. He started to moan and grunt, as Hinata moved her boobs up and down along Naruto's engorged member. She started rubbing her breast much quicker than before, and he lost it. He spewed all over her breasts, as she scooped a little of his cum from her breast, and licked it, relishing the taste. That got Naruto hard again almost immediately. She lined Naruto's dick to her slit, and…_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Naruto shot up out of his bed, wondering what that crazy dream was all about. He noticed that his boxers were soaked through, and he went to go change them. 'I feel weird…' Naruto thought. 'But I think I liked it…'

Chapter end.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN) It will not be a harem, or will not be because of CRA act. You'll see.**

With Tsunade: "What?" Tsunade yelled. The council had just refused the CRA act for the last Uzumaki, Namikaze, and the holder of a new Doujutsu, all because of their irrational hatred for the boy. Tsunade just stared at the council, until one of the members, Homura, spoke up.

"Why would you even suggest that we give such scum a clan restoration act?" Homura spat. Tsunade had about had it with the council. She couldn't veto the ruling, as the entire council had agreed. Tsunade walked up to Homura, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and shook the old hag's body as she said, "That SCUM, as you put it, has sacrificed himself for this entire village that doesn't even deserve his kindness, for his goals that everyone has told him he could never accomplish, and for me personally! So don't you dare even talk about him that way! He is the most confident boy I have ever met, and he is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" At this new information, the council had gasped. They have already given the veto to deny the request for the CRA act, and could change nothing now. Tsunade shoved Homura back into her seat, and stomped to the door. Before she exited, she took one long last look of disgust at the council. "You are all less than scum compared to Naruto. Ja ne, mother fuckers." And with that, she left the council.

Naruto walked down the trail to Ichiraku's, as he traced his foot prints that had sunken in from going there so many times. He was thinking about the dream he had had, as he heard a voice, calling his name. "Naruto!" Ino shouted as she waved and ran towards him. Naruto stopped, and froze, startled. Ino slowed her pace and walked up to him. She had on a yellow sundress, cut to look like a shirt, which showed a bit of her cleavage, as the blood left Naruto's face. Then he looked at her grey short shorts, as the blood went somewhere else. Even more blood left his face, as he started to feel strange urges, not unlike the ones in his dream. He blubbered complete nonsense as he ran away, well, more like wobbled away, as he thought frantically about what happened. 'What the hell was that? I only usually react like that to Hinata, but it happened with Ino. But I don't feel any different about her. WHAT IS GOING ON!?' Naruto thought, as the blond girl just watched him go.

. **"Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation."** An amused fox said, yawning.** "You see, when boys get to your age, they feel certain ways towards another girl. But it has a physical reaction. Sometimes, you can have no feelings for them at all, but your body will still react. Before you even ask, as I can hear what you are thinking, no. These reactions are not this intense for a normal boy. Since you have infused with me, I have given you some of my primal urges, as well as the tails, ears, and all of the other foxy features that girls fawn over."** Naruto was freaking out now. He would have this reaction to every girl? They would beat him up for sure if they saw. He had to get home, and fast. Naruto sped past a white haired jounin, standing on a bridge, reading a book (hehehe) and bumped into him.

"No… No! NO! NOOOOOOOO! Not AGAIN!" Kakashi said in shock as he had just dropped his autographed copy of ICHA ICHA PARIDISE. He watched as the book sunk into the briny depths of the water. Naruto kept running until he got to his apartment, slamming the door and locking all 28 locks to keep him safe from the villagers, and Sakura.

Hinata had just been looking around for Naruto's gift. He had forgotten that tomorrow was his birthday. But who could possibly blame him? She looked around some more until she came to the weapons shop. 'Naru-kun loves to train. I should get him a new weapon to use on missions.' Hinata thought. She went inside the weapons shop, seeing Ten-Ten at the counter. "Hi Ten-ten, I came here for Naru-kun. His birthday is tomorrow, and I wanted to get him a gift." Ten-ten strode away without a word. She came back with a beautiful sword, with the sheath having a flaming fox wrapped around the sheath, and ten kunai. The sword was beautiful, but the kunai had three prongs, which was unusual. Hinata looked at her questioningly.

"Hokage-sama told me to give this to you if you came around, for Naruto-kun's birthday, no charge." Ten-ten said, and then whispered in her ear. "These were his father's, but don't tell Naruto." And with that, Hinata was shooed out the door. She walked for a little while, and then arrived at home. She walked through the gates, and into the door.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto had shot up, awake as ever, with his bed once again soaked, and his underwear tented. He changed the sheets, hoping that this may be over soon. He tried to get the dream off of his mind, but little Naruto was still out to play. He had tried making a shadow clone and playing shogi with him, but that didn't work. He tried eating ramen, but that hadn't worked either. He started to tear up, thinking he would never be able to see his girlfriend again, and then suddenly heard a small and gentle knock on the door. 'Hina-chan,' Naruto thought. He couldn't have her see him like this, so he yelled to the door frantically. "I'm sorry Hina-chan, but I'm sort of having problems right now, could you please go, and come back later?" Hinata heard Naruto's voice, and it was shaky, as if Naruto were stressed about something. She couldn't take it. She immediately knocked the door down, and saw Naruto, his eyes in shock, as he was on his knees, and looked like he had been crying, with his member at full mast. Naruto looked straight at his love, scrutinizing every ounce of her body. Naruto suddenly tensed up, his body spasming for a good thirty seconds as he felt an overload of feelings he didn't understand, and then slumped down onto the floor, unconscious. Hinata immediately rushed to his side, and saw the 'problem.' He had just cummed his brains out for no good reason! Hinata blushed heavily as she cleaned Naruto up, thinking something along the lines of, 'O my god o my god o my god! I'm touching Naruto around THERE!' Hinata thought, as right after she cleaned him up, and changed his underwear, she fainted right on the spot.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN) I finally figured out how to space the lines correctly. Sorry for the box of text. Also, I may be writing a new fanfic soon. N D out.**

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened as he felt a dull pain emanating from the back of his head. He groaned as he sat up on his bed. The last thing he had remembered before he had conked out was seeing Hinata's beautiful figure, standing shyly in the doorway. He didn't remember anything after that. 'Hinata!'Naruto suddenly realized. He got right out of bed to see Hinata, sleeping on the floor. His member had immediately sprung up, and he turned away from her, fearing a repeat of what happened.

"Naru-kun?" Hinata asked with worry. She saw that her long love was curled up into a fetal position, muttering about something. She sat up as Naruto tensed up, and heard a voice.

"Hina-chan, just go. You can't be around me when I'm like this. I can't even look at you without who knows what happening." Naruto sobbed as his tails flowed around his back, seemingly comforting him. Naruto then heard a knock on the door. Hinata stood up and went to answer it for him.

'Must be Hokage-sama,' Hinata thought. She answered the door, and two hands muffled her scream as she was pulled out the door. Naruto looked up, not sensing Hinata's chakra anymore. He rushed to the door to find nobody in sight. He caught a strange scent, not unlike one of a snake. He had remembered that smell from when he had received his tail.

_FLASHBACK_

Naruto sprinted through the forest of death, having been separated from his teammates. He jumped over a large tree as his nose had caught an unfamiliar scent. He looked down, and saw that his teammates had been trapped by a large, white snake, getting tighter and tighter as a man weaved hand signs.

Naruto saw that the man had golden, slitted eyes and pale, sickly skin. His neck started to lengthen as he aimed to bite Sasuke's neck, and Sakura was just glaring at him. He snapped.

His skin started to glow as bright as fire, stunning the snake man in his tracks. Naruto started to flicker red, and the turn a bright gold as hot as the sun.

Naruto lunged at the snake man, the bright gold leaving his face, and starting to grow at his tailbone, as he raised a golden ball of chakra the size of his fist at the man, and thrust it through the man as he coughed up something.

Naruto was all but fully revealed, except for the tail-like source of chakra waving around him lazily as he pulled his fist from the ten foot crater of a man that had once been there. The chakra then shattered. What was left of it was a bright orange fluffy tail, with a white tip on the end. The bonds shattered as well as Sakura glomped Sasuke.

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto ran out the door as he collided with a pair of rather gifted mammaries. Normally, he would have been out right then and there, but he was so concerned and angry that someone had kidnapped his little Hinata, that he started blurting out random things not understandable to the human ear. Tsunade, (Who else?) nodded, and he shot off. What he hadn't noticed was the huge blush on her cheeks and how she was swaying with every step.

She watched as he went to save his girl, and said the leaderliest thing possible. "That little fucker can run!" Everyone in the village sweat dropped at this.

Naruto sped off into the distance, following the trail of snakes. He growled in anger that he had let something so precious to him slip away from his grasp. His fists started to clench until they bled. The trail started to fade as Naruto got tired. He had run completely out of sight of the village, and could not keep his pace anymore.

He found a cave, and set up camp, bawling his eyes out even though he was sleeping. He squirmed and rolled throughout the night. He woke up sweating and alert. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go find her. Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light, and was gone.

"Kabuto, did you apprehend the girl?" A man asked. His yellow eyes glinted in the torchlight. He tapped his whitish fingers on his chair.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." The now identified Kabuto said. He held up the unconscious girl, who flopped around limply. His glasses also glinted in the light. He smirked slightly, as Orochimaru laughed.

"Since I couldn't have had Sasuke-kun, I guess I'll have to settle for the Byakugan instead." Orochimaru cackled with a sickening grin. He went over and stroked the girl's hair, and she shivered, even though she was not even awake. He took out his tongue and licked her cheek. Then, a wave of murderous intent washed over the snake sannin, as he fell on one knee. Orochimaru looked up to see Naruto, once again glowing bright gold, with a shimmer of orange every now and then. Orochimaru smirked, and used his tongue to rip Hinata's coat off.

She suddenly awoke, and screamed like hell when she saw what was flicking around her. She started to squirm, and Naruto's bloodline automatically flared up.

Orochimaru saw this, and smirked. He started to rip off Hinata's clothes, and was knocked back by a four tailed Naruto, his eyes changing from every eye jutsu there has ever been. Orochimaru saw as he was pinned to the wall an angry sharingan, Byakugan, and the legendary Rinnegan, and finally Naruto's own bloodline.

Orochimaru then smiled, and pushed Naruto off of him. Naruto's hair wasn't blond anymore. It was an amazing orange and blue, with his ears more receptive than ever. Suddenly, two boulders smashed him between them, with Hinata screaming. Orochimaru cackled victoriously, and turned his back on him.

He grabbed Hinata, and watched, amused as Naruto burst out of the boulders, forming golden rasengans in each tail and hand. "You are not screwed, snake bastard. You are not even totally screwed. YOU ARE COMPLETELY AND ROYALLY FUCKED IN EVERY POSSIBLE ORIFICE I CAN MAKE IN YOU!" Naruto roared, and ran straight for the snake man. He dropped hinata, and got ready for the most amusing fight of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN) Thank you all for the positive comments I have been receiving, and now, ON TO DA STORY! BTW sappiness level OVER 9000!**

Naruto and Orochimaru clashed in a furious explosion of rage and vanity. Naruto shot rasengans into his gut, but Orochimaru would somehow dodge. Orochimaru started to laugh, an evil sound that sounded of an insane serpent. He started to go through hand signs, and shoved his hand to the ground. Naruto tried to look through the smoke, but all he saw was a large, coiling entity surfacing from the smoke.

"Manda, be a good little snake and sic the girl for me." Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto saw as Manda flashed over to his love, and started to coil up to her, hearing her scream bloody murder. Naruto snapped. His eyes changed, they were now a bright orange, as he looked at Manda, the devil who had his one and only Hinata in his clutches. The snake then did something no one would ever expect.

He shit himself all over Orochimaru, and disappeared, leaving a stinky, wet Orochimaru fuming at his pet. Hinata started to fall over, as Naruto flashed over to her. Hinata had expected to hit the floor, closing her eyes, but the pain never came.

She opened her eyes and saw one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Naruto, with glowing orange eyes with a pupil that was the same blue as his normal eyes, was looking at her with a face that would even soften Orochimaru's heart. Naruto then heard an awww that would make scratching nails on a chalk board sound like a choir of angels. Naruto's face turned to one of rage, as he turned to the now big eyed gushing Orochimaru, and vomited.

Orochimaru was so disgusting, that Naruto spewed his lunch over the now shitty, bloody gushing mess that had shown him affection. He got up, and stomped his foot on the ground. Orochimaru was suddenly clean, but not for long. A tail came up from out of the ground, and rammed itself into Orochimaru's anus as Naruto continued to spew his lunch as he watched his gut partner do his work.

The snake screamed bloody murder as he tried to molt, but couldn't, as the tail had a grip on his intestines. Kyuubi started to pull his entrails out of his stomach, grinning madly inside the cage. The tail finally exited a screaming Orochimaru, and to stop the screaming, shoved his own entrails into the bastard's mouth.

Orochimaru started to spew blood from his nose, and fell as the tail finally released him. He twitched and throbbed on the ground, and finally died. Hinata ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Hina-chan," Naruto whispered as he lay in Hinata's arms. Hinata held him, looking at his face, and saw how tired he was from the fight. She looked into his eyes, which were now his usual blue, but his pupil was now a slit, and listened.

"I will always protect you, no matter what. And I will never, ever let anyone touch you. You are the one thing in my life that makes me happy, and though everyone may scorn me and beat me, I can handle it as long as I'm with you." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear. She blushed, and hugged him as he talked some more.

"Ever since the day I met you, you have always been there for me. I know I sound so cheesy right now, but I mean every single word of it. Please don't leave me." Naruto said, his eyes fluttering as he fell asleep. Hinata hugged him, with tears in her eyes, and ran off, with Naruto's tails tickling her every now and then.

Anko had found the two along the way, trying to find where her traitor of a master went, as she found the two, cuddled up against a tree. She picked the two up, and headed off to Konoha, which was not too far away, considering Hinata had carried her love more than half of the distance, not caring of her own personal safety. She then noticed Naruto had a hard on that even rivaled the biggest of her interrogation victims.

'Damn, who knew that having the fox in him meant he would have fox behaviors and drives. Hinata will drive him bonkers when the time comes.' Anko thought slyly, imagining how much Hinata would do to rock his world. She smirked, and continued on her way. They finally arrived at the gates of Konoha, as Naruto and Hinata started to stir.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open when he realized that he was being carried, and a part of him was 'up' to drive him mad. He jumped out of Anko's arms, as Hinata yawned, and ran away. Hinata hopped out of Anko's arms as well, and asked where Naruto was going. "Probably to take care of some unattended business at his home," Anko said, as Hinata didn't get the message. Anko sighed, and grabbed Hinata's hand. "C'mon, let's see where the gaki went." Anko said, and led Hinata to Naruto's home.

When they arrived to where Naruto was, they saw him, and the Hokage, who was lightly rubbing his back as he sobbed on his hands and knees. His house was completely ruined. Even though it was burnt to a crisp, the villagers had made sure to let him know that they did this on purpose by throwing trash all around, and throwing baby foxes carcasses all over the mess, their throats slit, and each of them were branded with the words "**DIE DEMON**" on their bellies.

Hinata rushed over to Naruto and comforted him. Anko was in a rage; she would find Inoichi, tell him to enter Naruto's mind, ask the Kyuubi the worst method of torture that he knew, and use it on the villagers. Naruto squeezed Hinata for dear life, as he sobbed.

"Where am I going to live now? Why did they do this?" Naruto blubbered as Hinata and Tsunade comforted him. (AN- I almost broke down when I was writing this, but don't worry, it will get better.)

"Naruto, I think that it will be a while before I can get a home for you to live in, but we managed to save all of your stuff." Tsunade whispered, trying not to break down with Naruto. She helped him up, and Hinata and Tsunade wrapped him into a hug, and would not stop until he stopped crying.

A figure watched the scene with a tear in his eye for the first time since he was eight. 'This was just too far. I need to start being nicer to the dobe.' Sasuke thought, wiping the tear from his eye as he left. He knew who the leader of this plot was, and he was going to find them, and help avenge his surrogate brother and rival.

* * *

Tsunade and Hinata had comforted Naruto as they walked to the Hokage's tower. When they got up to her office, she shut the door, and they released Naruto. He sniffed as he reluctantly let go, and sat down, feeling more fragile than ever. Hinata sat down next to him, and put her arm around Naruto, caressing his hair in a comforting way.

His hormones flared up, and he got a rather big hard on, but he didn't care, he just sat there and sniffed occasionally. Tsunade looked at Naruto and told him first that she was sorry about his loss. Then she told him better news, which was that the CRA had been denied, well, better for him at least. Then she told him that since Anko had reported that Naruto had killed Orochimaru and rescued Hinata, he would receive an S ranked mission payment, and he would receive all of the money that was up for the bingo book reward for this SS ranked criminal.

Naruto looked up at this, and beamed, showing a sliver of the old Naruto, well, except for the four tails that he now had, which Hinata was now petting. Naruto squirmed, and gently pulled Hinata's hands away from him. "Hina-chan, I guess I should explain something to you." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head nervously as he spoke.

"Now that I have, umm… hit more than one tail, I… well… have certain urges that a… umm… fox at my age would have." Naruto began to get more awkward with each sentence, and saw that Hinata had started to look at his crotch area, as well as Tsunade, who was impressed.

Hinata started to get red, and was thinking if just being close to him sent him nearly over the edge; imagine what it would be like if they actually did it. Hinata grew a devilish smirk, and saw that Naruto was a little freaked out, and he hoped she wasn't going to hurt him. She wiped the look off of her face, and hugged Naruto. He blew right there, and passed out.

'Oh, Hinata is gonna have a good time with this one,' Tsunade thought, as she took a swig and called the cleaning crew.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN) I've decided on where Naruto would live, but I don't think he is gonna like it… XD**

**Naruto: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?**

**Oh, nothing… *snigger* **

Naruto woke up not knowing where he was. He felt more comfortable than he was at the hokage's office, and he was a little warm. He opened his eyes, and saw a psychotic snake lady straddling him, staring at his face.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as Anko fell off of him, laughing her head off. She continued to laugh as Naruto stared at her with a blush on his face. She only eventually stopped to catch her breath, wiping a tear from her amber eye. She calmly stopped, put on a straight face, and tried to get up. When she saw Naruto staring at her, she lost it again, rolling on the floor laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" Anko screamed, her eyes tearing up again. Naruto was just staring at her, with an unbelieving face.

"Anyway, since your house was completely totaled, I decided that you can stay here as long as you want." Anko said, taking a bite of a magically appearing piece of Dango in her hand. 'Man,' Naruto thought. 'She really likes dango.'

Naruto realized that he was really dirty, and asked where his things were so that he could get changed. Anko pointed at the dresser next to the bed he was in, and sat there.

"Um… Can you get out of here so I can change?" Naruto said, wondering why she was still there.

"No, I kind of want to see you change." Anko said, putting on a devilish smile. Naruto started to sweat, and at the most inopportune time, he got a hard on. He clutched his head, trying to keep the thoughts of voyeurism away, but they just kept coming. He started to clutch the nearest thing to him, a pillow, and started smashing his head on it.

"NO! NO! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Naruto yelled as Anko blushed, forgetting his little (Loosely used term) problem that occurred. Anko took the pillow away from him, and shushed him until he stopped.

"Relax gaki. I was only kidding. I was teasing you. Now I'll leave, don't worry." And with that, Anko left the room, giggling at Naruto's reaction to her teasing. Naruto began to get changed, putting on his black t shirt with the red swirl on it, something he had rarely worn, as it had shown off his six pack too much, and gave him a little unwanted female attention. He sighed, and put on some pants that he had found in the dresser with his clothes.

Naruto exited the room, and found Hinata at the front door. He let her in, and she glomped him, saying thing about not being here sooner and sorry about his loss. He didn't really pay attention to that though, because of what was being pressed up against his chest. Hinata realized that something stiff was pressed up against her thigh, and her face brightened into a new shade of crimson.

Naruto found this cute, but that didn't help. He put on a matching blush and ran into his room. He really was about to blow there. He really didn't want to always be like this around his girlfriend, and slid down the door as he sighed. His hand accidentally rubbed against his member through his pants, and he gasped.

Hinata saw as Naruto ran into his room. She was glad that Anko had offered for him to stay at Anko's home, but she was sad that he had to be like this all of the time around her. She activated her Byakugan to see if her Naruto was okay, but she got a lot more than she bargained for. She saw Naruto, sitting by the door, stroking his member while moaning and calling out her name.

She tried to deactivate her Byakugan, but couldn't; after all, she couldn't help her hormones as a trickle of blood ran down her nose. He continued stroking and moaning, faster and faster, until he finally climaxed. She turned her bloodline off, as her blush intensified, when he came out of the room.

She noticed that he didn't have a hard on anymore, which was amazing, but her blush became deeper as she figured out what might help him with his problem. He saw this, and was about to ask her what was wrong when the door burst open, with a fuming Mebuki Haruno standing at the door. Naruto cowered at Hinata's feet, his tails on the floor.

"YOU HURT MY LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM! FOR THAT YOU DIE PERVERT!" Mebuki shouted as she charged up a chakra infused punch. Her hand went limp as she saw a certain Hyuuga, standing there, having already cut off each of her tenketsu in her arms. Hiashi stood, holding Mebuki's arm with a glare, protecting the ones he loved.

"Hiashi, eh? I never thought I would see you again after you went off with that whore of a Hyuuga, and made this little demon slut." Mebuki grinned as she hit right where it hurt. Hiashi gripped Mebuki's hand harder, and pummeled her into the ground.

"Nobody with ever talk that way about my daughter and future son!" Hiashi said with a glare.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 64 AIR PALMS!" Hiashi said, so angry he was calling on his most prized move. He threw Mebuki out of Anko's house, and started to perform the jutsu. It usually took thirty minutes to finish, but he did it in thirty seconds, leaving a bloody and bruised Haruno on the ground.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something that I wanted to tell you for a while." Hiashi stated.

"Thank you for making my daughter strong. Oh; and here is a little late birthday present from my daughter, she forgot it." Hiashi took a sword out from his belt, the one that Hinata had left at Naruto's place, as Naruto caught the sword, he read a note on it, snapped the sword into his sheathe; he was going to buy one; and turned around to catch Hinata in the biggest lip lock ever. Hinata complied, and they just stood there making out, as Hinata's father left with a smirk on his face. 'Ahh, kids.'

* * *

With Tsunade:

Tsunade glared at the lady tied up before her. She had despised this member of the shinobi council for far, far too long, and she was finally able to do something about it.

"Lady Haruno; you are charged with several attempts of murder on one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, trespassing on the property of a highly ranked Jounin shinobi, attempted child abuse of one Hinata Hyuuga, and the attempted murder of the head of a prestigious clan, Hiashi Hyuuga. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"Lady Tsunade asked.

Mebuki just sat on her knees, being restrained by two shinobi while not saying anything.

"Very well, Guards! Take her away!" Tsunade pointed out the door, and the shinobi jumped out the window. Tsunade sweat dropped, and took a swig of her drink.

* * *

With Naruto:

"Hinata, thank you for this gift. I had completely forgotten that it was my birthday since you were taken." Naruto blushed as he hugged Hinata. He was so happy that someone had actually remembered his birthday, he was overjoyed. He let go of the hug as he looked at the sword. It looked just like the one that Hinata had ordered. It was beautiful. Naruto put the sword away and kissed Hinata. They both blushed and looked at each other.

"Thank you for the best birthday present ever Hina-chan." Naruto said, grinning slightly, but with a cute accent on it, as if he had puppy genes in him too.

"Oh, it wasn't that much Naru-kun. The sword I just got for free from Ten-ten's shop." Naruto slightly cringed at the sound of another … girl, but then relaxed, seeing Hinata's smile and shy blush from being complimented.

"I didn't just mean the sword, Hina-chan. I also meant spending time with a beautiful goddess of love and kindness on my birthday." Naruto said, quietly, but meant for Hinata to hear. Hinata blushed even more, and then decided she would give him a little present for his compliments. She grabbed his head, and shoved it into her breasts, blushing as he said; while unconscious; "Best… Birthday… ever…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

**AN) Thanks for all of the support that I have been getting, and yes, I will bump up the chapter lengths if I can, but I am going through a little bit of writers block. So please rate and review, and add ideas in the reviews for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the steady heart beat of Hinata, and blushed as he looked at her face. She had a cute little smile on, with rose cheeks enhancing her usually pale, radiant skin. She had fallen asleep from watching Naruto sleep on her breasts, staring at his twitching ears which eventually lulled her into unconsciousness.

"Hina-chan, wake up." Naruto whispered, a little sad at having to wake her up from such a good sleep.

"Oh, Naru-kun…" Hinata moaned in her sleep, making Naruto hard as a rock immediately. Naruto had just heard Hinata moaning his name in her sleep. How could he not? It wasn't just a regular moan, it was one that would send shivers up your spine and make you jump somebody.

'Oh, Kami, she sounded so… sexy…' Naruto thought, laying his head back on Hinata's ample bosom. Just then, Anko walked out in a tank top and panties, enough to drive Naruto over the edge. He tensed up and started to spasm for a good twenty seconds, and flopped back onto the ground.

'SHIT! Why didn't I conk out? This is so awkward…' Naruto thought as he started to tear up. Anko saw this and knew exactly what happened. She picked Naruto up and put him into the bathroom to have him clean himself up.

Anko could hear sobbing in the bathroom, and decided to speak up. "Hey, gaki. Don't worry about it. You couldn't control your body. I'm not going to beat you up for something you couldn't control." Naruto heard this, and calmed down.

Anko had always been like a sister to Naruto, and he felt comfortable around her. Not like Hinata, but like a family member. He silently thanked her for being nice to him. After all, she had a similar history to him, as she had been abused and betrayed by one she had called sensei. She could relate to him, and she saw him as family for it.

Naruto had been worried sick over how Anko might have hurt him, and it was a complete relief that she wasn't going to hurt him. He cleaned himself up, and went back out after he changed.

"**Sorry I can't do anything about this, kit."** Kyuubi said sympathetically. He didn't want to see his vessel like this, and was sorry that someone as fragile around women would have to deal with this. The problem was, he couldn't get rid of the problem until he had intercourse.

The only way Kyuubi knew he could get that was if that Hyuuga girl caught on in time, because it was mentally killing Naruto from all of the embarrassment he was facing. Though, with the way the girl acted towards Naruto, she would probably do anything if he asked. But the boy was way too fragile too ask for that.

The reason he probably didn't pass out was the continual ejaculations from female interactions. Though, with the pleasure came the immense embarrassment that overridden it. He felt sorry that the boy couldn't even enjoy it without getting worried about being beaten up.

Naruto came out of the bathroom, feeling flushed. A part of him just wanted to run away, but another part of him wanted to hug Anko for being so nice to him. So he did both. He went over and Hugged Anko, a blush on his face. "Thank you, nee-chan." And with that, he ran off. He kept running until he reached an old training ground of his, and decided he should train.

He started with taijutsu, and started to hit a stump with kicks and punches. Sweat started to shine on his neck, and he started to get warm under the sun, so he took his shirt off, leaving his muscular chest out in the open. His muscles rippled as he made marks on the wooden post. He looked elegant and deadly at the same time, striking with precision and elegance as he trained. He always put his all into his training, to protect the ones that he loved.

Speaking of the ones he loved, Hinata was standing behind a tree, watching her boyfriend. She had been watching Naruto since he had gotten there, and watching him sweating and grunting as he trained; she was aroused, to say the least.

LEMON

* * *

Naruto started to smell something… strange, to say the least. But it smelled pretty good; so good, in fact, that it turned him on. He looked over his shoulder to see where the smell was coming from, but he couldn't find anything, so he followed his nose. He walked towards a tree which the smell was emanating from, and he looked over the side.

He found Hinata on the ground, stroking her clit, moaning his name as she masturbated. He was shocked that she thought of him like this to say the least, and could only stand there as she continued to finger herself and moan. She looked up, and stopped immediately.

She saw Naruto, standing there with a hard on, looking at her with a face of shock. Hinata started to blush, and surprisingly; didn't faint. Naruto noticed that she was staring at his hard on, and he was starting to get nervous at the way she was looking at him.

'Naru-kun looks… yummy…' Hinata thought, unable to think straight. She was so horny right now; she would bang Naruto until he couldn't stand if he let her. She would see how far she could take it for now. She started to crawl towards Naruto, licking her lips as she looked at his bulge. Naruto stood, paralyzed at her actions.

She crawled up to his legs, and pulled down his waistband.

"Hina-chan, what are you –ah!" Naruto gasped as she started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, making him lean down as he started shaking focusing only on her actions as she moved her head up and down. Hinata turned around as naruto laid down, straddling his face as she sucked on him. As he blew his cum into her mouth, and his orgasm had finally abated, he finally found the source of the smell.

It was Hinata's gushing pussy, which smelled exactly of the smell he had sensed earlier. He wanted to… taste it. He took a tentative lick as Hinata moaned out, not expecting Naruto to return the favor. She ground her hips into his face as she sucked him off some more, wanting to taste more of him. Naruto inserted his tongue into her soaking slit, and she started to shake.

He kept licking her as she moaned onto his cock, making him very close as he moaned out for Hinata to finish him off, thrusting his hips into her mouth as he ate her out.

'I've never felt this good…' Naruto said, as he started to tense up. Hinata started to tense up as well as they both screamed each other's names.

Naruto finally finished his orgasm as he fainted. Hinata realized what she had done as she pulled her pants on, and picked Naruto up, his tails tickling her. She blushed even more as she realized that Naruto had wanted her as much as she wanted him. She gave him a kiss as he smiled and hugged Hinata. As they arrived at Anko's home, she blushed, and hoped that Anko wouldn't find out.

Hinata set Naruto on the bed, and cuddled up next to Naruto. 'Naruto seems much more comfortable touching girls. And he isn't that bad either…' Hinata thought with a perverted blush. She curled up more against Naruto and rested her head on his chest smiling. "I love you… Naru-kun…"

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Naruto woke up and saw a blue haired mass sitting on his chest. 'It was all a dream, wasn't it…?' Naruto thought with a frown. 'I guess she really doesn't want me like that.' Naruto had been getting down on himself lately, and he guessed it was just all of the abuse getting to him. Hinata started to raise her head, and saw Naruto looking at her, tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Hinata asked, worried that she had upset him in some way.

"Was it all a dream?" Naruto asked, apprehensive of the answer. Hinata now understood he was upset. He had thought that she didn't want him if that was all a dream, and she would cry too if she thought it was a dream. Hinata leaned in and kissed Naruto full on the lips. Hinata then opened her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he started to tear up. 'It was real…' Naruto thought. He added much more passion into the kiss as Hinata moaned into his mouth, turning him on. He let go of the kiss and hugged Hinata, thanking her. He didn't want to get too hyped up.

"It wasn't a dream…" Hinata blushed as Naruto said this, and kissed his forehead.

"C'mon Naru-kun, I'll make you breakfast." Hinata said, blushing at his grin. Naruto had always loved her cooking ever since she made that Bento for him when he had hunger sickness. She had taken such good care of him then, and it brought a smile to his face thinking about it.

"Hina-chan… Why did you… umm… do that with me?" Naruto asked, as Hinata put on a blush. She started to get the ingredients out, and then started to speak.

"Well… you know I love you, right? And I guess it was just a way of me… um… showing it to you." Hinata said, not sure of what exactly to say. Naruto still didn't know what exactly went on, and he wondered if it was one of those weird "Birds and the bees things."

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

A twelve year old Naruto walked through the hallway, dragging his feet as he walked. He wasn't having a very good day. Sakura had punched him because he was glaring at Sasuke, and she had thought it was bothering him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled like a banshee as she smacked Naruto away, knocking him into the kunai rack, stabbing his back all over. He groaned and got up, running out of class. The bell rung and nobody went after him, except for a little Hyuuga girl. (OBVIOUSLY)

Naruto arrived at his next class, which was guarded by a jounin by the name of Hayate. He stopped Naruto with a Kunai to the throat and said "A little demon spawn doesn't need this class. I doubt anyone would even care about you enough to do what we're teaching you in here." Hayate sneered and then coughed loudly.

Naruto started to back up with tears in his eyes, and ran away. A 19 year old Anko Mitarashi walked out of the room, wondering where Naruto was. She had him on her list, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for the demon brat, Anko?" Hayate coughed out with a sneer. Anko looked at Hayate, and suddenly, he felt a slithering sensation coiling up his ankles. Anko started to glare at him as he looked down, finding snakes wrapping around his legs. One snake snapped up and bit him in the nuggets, and Anko vanished, leaving him screaming in pain.

Naruto ran with tears in his eyes as a very beautiful lady shunshined in front of him, leaving him nowhere to go.

"You Naruto," Anko asked. Naruto nodded, feeling nervous around women ever since he met Sakura.

"Naruto, don't worry about Hayate. He is just in spite of some things that you couldn't control." Anko said, putting her arm around Naruto as she pulled out a stick of dango.

"Seeing as he will never leave that post, if you have any questions about sex, I'm your gal. K?" Anko asked, while Naruto was wondering what that word was.

'Sex? I never heard of it.' Naruto thought as he asked her a few questions before she went to class. She said something about birds and bees, but that was all he remembered.

_END FLASHBACK_


End file.
